A Tale of Two Countries
by SwedishButter
Summary: Canada is sick at a World Meeting finding Russia taking care of him, eventually the two fall in love and start a life together. Contains; RusCan, SuFin, GerIta, LietPol, and Estonia/Latvia. Also has fluff, smut, violence, and Mpreg. If any of those things upset you, don't read, thank you.
1. The Meeting

**So, this is my first story and it's about Russia and Canada falling in love with eachother and starting a life together. This story will contain fluff, smut, Mpreg, and some violence so read with caution. It also will have side shippings in it such as; SuFin, GerIta, Lietpol, and Estonia/Latvia. If you don't like any of that don't read.**

* * *

Canada had been feeling worse and worse all day, and wasn't feeling any better when he walked into the meeting room. As usual, nobody noticed, but if they had they would've seen him pale, shaky, and clamy. When he sat down he was struggling to stay concious by this point. Russia had walked in looking to see who he would sit by today. He noticed that Canada wasn't looking good. He had always noticed him but didn't like to talk to many people but today he thought he would make his move. He walked over and plopped down next to the Canadian.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked him looking worried, pulling down his scarf. Canada blinked in shock, not sure weather to be happy or scared. Sure he was noticed, but it was by Russia.

Sighing shakily, he nodded, "Y-Yeah..I-I'm ok..".

"Hmm" he studied him, "I don't think you are" he put his hand on the smaller ones shoulder giving him his usual eerie smile yet this one was a happy sincere smile. "Is there anyway I can help?".

Canada shook his head, though he was starting to pass out, "N-No..r...really...I-I'm fine...".

Russia had a worried look on his face, "Are you sure?" he was getting really worried so he took off one of his gloves and felt Canada's face to check if he had a temperature. The small canadian's face was as hot as burning metal, if not even worse then that. Canada tried to object, but his head was dizzy and he felt like the world was spinning.

"Oh dear that's not good" he rushes to the back of the room where they had water stored he wet a cloth he had in his pocket walking back he put it on Canada's head. "Does this feel any better?".

Canada nodded weakly, barely concious by this point, "Y..Yeah...".

He was still frowning unsure of his secret crush's condition. "Hmm" he pulled the other into his lap to keep a close eye on him. Canada gave a small squeak in surprise, but was to weak to object or squirm as he passed out in Russia's lap. Russia gasped as the small man went unconscious in his lap not knowing what to do. Canada's breathing was rapid and gaspy as he lied unconscious in Russia's arms, his fever growing worse.

"This isn't good ... " He was contemplating what to do with man in his arms. Canada slowly started to regain consciousness, just barely though.

"Hmm? Oh!" He started to rub the others cheek with his thumb holding his face in his hand. Canada was to out of it to relize who was holding him but he blushed, though it couldn't be seen through is fevered face.

Russia patted Canada's head with the cloth attempting to cool him down. "I hope you feel better soon". Canada weakly leaned against his chest, the cloth actually making him feel a bit better. He smiled softly blushing knowing that little Canada was getting better. Canada smiled weakly, coughing slightly.

Russia kissed his forehead, "You'll feel better my friend". Canada blinked, still a little to out of it to know who it was.

Russia whispers in his ear, "Matthew, wake up" he was running his fingers through Canada's hair.

Canada groaned weakly, enjoying the feeling of his hand in his hair, "H-huh?".

He kisses him again this time on the lips. "Wake up".

Canada blinked and blushed, though it still couldn't be seen, his vision starting to clear a little, "H..huh...?".

"Canada, please" he was worried "It's me Ivan, you know, Russia".

"R-Russia? Wh...what's g-going on..?", he coughed violently.

"You had a fever then passed out in my arms" he kissed his cheek.

Canada blinked drearily, "I-I did...? W-wait... wh-why d-did you k-kiss me?".

He blushed "N-no reason" he looked away "Glad you're better now".

Canada blinked, his head hurting to much to question, "O-oh ... h-hey r-russia ..I-I k-know you p-probably d-don't wwant to ... b-but can you h-help me g-get home?".

"Sure I can help you" he smiled more than usual blushing on the inside.

Canada blinked weakly, "R-Really...th-thanks R-russia..".

"No problem" he smiled softly getting up to leave. Canada struggled, trying to get to his feet though it was obvious he wouldn't be able to walk.

He walked back and picked up Canada. "Let's go".

Canada squeaked weakly in surprise,"O-ok..". He carries him to the car, and after a short car ride they arrive at Canada's house.

* * *

**So, how was it so far? Any feedback would be awesome so I know your opinions. :3**


	2. Canada's house

**Hello! Well this chapter took some time to write and it's basically gonna be filled with fluff and it takes place at Canada's house. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

He pulls him out of the car still carrying him. "This is your house, da? I like it".

Canada nodded weakly,"Th-thanks..".

"Well shall we go inside, da?" Russia asked.

"Y-Yeah...",he mumbled,trying not to pass out again. He takes his hand and leads him inside. Canada stumbled after,struggling to stay on his feet.

"Come on you'll make it" Russia smiled. Canada nodded weakly as he slowly staggered after.

He walked over and sat on the couch as soon as the other was inside. "Matthew can I tell you something?" Russia started taking off his coat.

He weakly sat down,"Y-Yes?".

"For the longest time I .. uh have had a crush on you..." he looked down before muttering more, "I just didn't know how to tell you and I was too scared too.".

Canada blinked,his face going completely red again as he looked down,"R-Really?".

He nodded "Da".

"I-I k-kinda...l-like you t-too..." Canada admitted.

"R-really" he stared blushing. Canada nodded shyly and coughed. Russia walks over to canada and put his arms around him. Canada blushed brightly and smiled shyly. He pulled him close then pecked his lips. Canada flushed bright red.

He smiled and stared into the other's eyes. "Heh heh".Canada blushed,looking back up with adorable sparkling purple eyes. Can't handle the cute he squeezed matthew into a tight bear hug. Canada squeaked in surprise as Russia tightened his grip before burying his face in Russia's chest. Russia rubbed the other's back. Canada blushed,humming softly as the feeling as he snuggled into him. He takes his scarf off and wraps it around canada laughing to himself. Canada blushed and looked back up at him,smiling cutely.

"Why are ya so cute Matthew?" Russia smiled softly at him.

Canada blushed and looked down,"I-I don't know...I didn't know I was cute...".

"Of course ya are with that adorable hair curl" plays with the curl.

Canada flushed red and trembled,"R-Russia..p-please d-don't m-mess with that...".

"Why it's adorable and I like it." he pouted. Canada trembled, flushed completely red.

"I-Is something wrong?" he looked down with a worried look on his face.

Canada shook his head,"N-No,I'm ok..",he slowly stopped trembling.

"Okay just making sure" he kissed the Canadian's forehead. Canada smiled shyly and blushed.

"I love you" Russia nudged him.

Canada blushed,"I love you too."

"R-really?" he was shocked and blushing really bright red. Canada nodded and snuggled into his chest. Wraps his coat around the other. Canada blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"Is it warm?" Russia asked. Canada nodded and snuggled into him. Russia smiled at this and hummed. Canada smiled and snuggled closer.

He walked over and lied on the couch, "care to cuddle?". Canada smiled and nodded. He pulls the smaller male into his arms.

"We should promise not to let the others know about this."

Canada tilted his head,his curl bouncing as he did,"Why?".

"Well im trying to stay a country to be scared of because if im going to destroy the world one day and I want to be feared" he smiles softly.

Canada blinked and tensed up,eyes growing wide,"Wh-what!?".

"Oh nothing" he rubbed the others shoulders comfortingly. Canada couldn't help but calm down and relax at this,leaning his head against russia's chest again. Russia held him close. Canada smiled and snuggled into him again,humming softly.

Russia kissed his forehead "Why do you look so adorable in my arms?".

Canada blushed brightly and looked down,"I don't kn-know..".

"Well I love it" he covers them up in his large coat. Canada smiled and snuggled into him happily,completely forgetting about his previous creepy statement.

"Canada, I would love to be with you, like in a relationship with you" Russia smiled feeling nervous.

Canada smiled hopefully,"R-Really?".

"Da" he kisses him again. Canada blushed and slowly kissed back. He blushed wildly. Canada blushed brightly aswell, flushed completely red. He started to chuckle. Canada blushed more and gave him a confused look.

"This is wonderful," Russia smiled. Canada smiled and nodded. Canada smiled back before looking down and coughing,his sickness starting to show again.

Pats his head "Please don't get sick again" he frowned.

Canada sneezed,"I-I'm not trying to..".

He pets him, "I will make sure you are okay". Canada blushed and nodded,whimpering when he felt his fever returning.

"Do you need me to get another wet clothe for you?" he looked at him worriedly.

Canada weaky shook his head as he felt his face heat up,,"I-I'll be f-fine".

"Then why don't you sleep?" Russia asked.

Canada blinked,"H-Huh? Wh-why?".

"Sleep will do you good" Russia told him.

Canada nodded slowly "O-oh...r-right...".

"I can be your pillow if you want?" Russia offered. Canada smiled weakly and nodded slowly.

"I mean it's if you want to." Russia frowned. Canada nodded slowly. Russia looked down.

"Wh-what's w-wrong?" Canada asked worriedly. Russia shook his head.

Canada nodded,"I-I think I will take a nap...".

"Okay feel better my love" Russia smiled at him. Canada snuggled into him and closed his eyes. Russia wrapped his arms around him holding him close also falling asleep. Canada smiled in his sleep. Russia started snoring. Canada jumped awake at this. He continued to sleep as drool slipped from his mouth. Canada giggled softly and wiped the drool with his sleeve and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Wow, that felt like a long chapter. Anyway it's too cute for even me to handle, and as always reviews welcome.**


End file.
